Bringing Them Together
by mihiatus
Summary: Sasuke's just returned to Konoha after a two month mission, and a lot can happen in two months. Konoha now holds many surprises for him, but on the way to uncovering all the mysteries he discovers that he holds one himself. Can he accept it? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Bringing Them Together

It had been almost two months since Uchiha Sasuke had been in Konoha. Between all the life-threatening missions, tracking down S-rank criminals with Gaara, Sasuke had been all too busy to return to his hometown to check on his friends. When he finally did return, there were a lot of surprises in store for him, and the one that made him discover something about himself.

Gaara and Sasuke tramped down the road headed for Konoha wearily. It had only been two days ago when they were battling demons that were strangely, coming out the Forest of Death. Blood-thirsty and all, as Gaara would describe it.

"So, getting engaged to Tenten, are you?" Sasuke asked, amused. Gaara obviously thought this subject wasn't worth talking to the cold arrogant bastard about, so he didn't answer. (Smart….)

"Hey, I'm not the guy who's like, 22, and still not married." He muttered. It was true, most everyone that Sasuke had known in his childhood and Chuunin days had gotten married, but he was still clueless about it.

Sasuke saw an approaching figure, and he and Gaara pulled out their kunai, ready for battle. They were too suspicious to notice that the chakra surrounding the person's body was pure and a little on the weak side.

Hyuuga Hinata sighed as she jogged up the hill. She was depressed, and miserable that Naruto-kun had married Sakura-chan. Of course she was happy for the couple, but she was still a little sad about her childhood crush marrying Sakura.

"Everybody's married or engaged…." Hinata whispered to herself, and it was true. Almost everybody was married or going to get married that she knew, even Temari, Gaara's sister, who had decided on focusing to become a skilled shinobi, but was married to Neji.

When she finally reached the top of the long climb, Gaara and Sasuke jumped out and attacked. Hinata wasn't armed, nor had any idea on what to do, so she started screaming.

"Uh…. I don't think she's going to kill us." Gaara studied the hysterical girl. Not only was she acting panic-stricken, but she also wasn't the type of person to try and attack anybody, body language and chakra told Gaara that.

"Dope. She's a Hyuuga; I think Neji's cousin, Hinata, right?' Sasuke nodded at her. Hinata had grown over the years, along with her maturity. She had the same hairstyle and face, but instead of wearing layers of clothes like she used to, her outfit usually consisted of the normal Sensei attire, or maybe just a pair of khakis and a t-shirt. Her headband was strung across her neck, but other than that, she was still the same old Hinata.

"Gaara-san, Sasuke-san." Hinata bowed politely, after she stopped screaming. "I was told to escort you to Naruto, I mean Hokage-sama." She still hadn't gotten used to Naruto being a hokage.

As they walked, Gaara began talking about Konoha and his engages wife. "So, how's Tenten, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and started talking. "Tenten-chan's baby's supposed to arrive in a few weeks, and she's ecstatic that you're going to be here. Of course, she's having mood swings and the baby is kicking a lot, but other than that, she's fine." Gaara sighed with relief.

Sasuke smirked and asked about everybody else.

"Let's see. Ino-chan and Shikamaru-san are currently on their honeymoon, they married a week or two ago, Hokage-sama and Sakura-chan are at a meeting concerning the Chuunin exams, and you two are going to help out. Rock Lee left Konoha, and came back with some girl named Kyra. I think they're married, but I'm not sure." Hinata shrugged and asked, "Anything else?"

Gaara asked rudely, "But you aren't married?" Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"No. Relationships aren't something I want to concentrate on, and besides, my job is very important. I know, I'm pathetic, Ino's told it to me before, but I guess dating and getting married doesn't appeal to me." She spoke softly, as if embarrassed.

Gaara laughed, "Sounds like you and Sasuke would make the perfect couple." Sasuke glared at Gaara and hit him on the head, like Sakura would've done to Naruto.

"Hokage-sama wanted both of you guys to send the night at Konoha, and then, in the morning, I'll lead you to the Chuunin exams. It's going to be farther away, because they're hosting it in the Fire Village. Yes, and Lee-san, Neji-san, and his wife, Temari-chan."

At this, Gaara burst out. "My sister married that son of a-" Sasuke put his hand over the fuming guy, and stabbed him in his last wound for no reason. Oh, there was a reason. He just likes to see people in pain.

"Hinata, do you know why we're going to the meeting?" He asked smirking at Gaara's pain. Hinata turned around and gasped at the open wound with blood pouring out.

"Gaara-san, are you all right? Do you need me to bandage that wound?" Hinata pulled out a bottle of, what appeared to be, sticky and peculiar-smelling cream. She rushed over to him and pulled up his sleeve. Quickly, she pulled Sasuke over and ripped his shirt, and bandaged the bleeding wound up. (Sasuke's offended, majorly)

Sasuke and Gaara stared as she took the lead again. "I'm sorry Sasuke-san, just that, being part time medical Nin, I kind of got into the habit of helping anybody in pain. And your shirt was the only bandaging material. Since, well, you're the only person here not in uniform." Hinata told him politely.

Sasuke was wearing a pair of black, airy shorts, a dark blue shirt with the hokage's symbol on the front, and his own little target thing on the back of the shirt. Of course it wasn't uniform; it was like what he wore when he was a teen.

Gaara had on a dark pair of jeans, the shirt and belt containing weapons, and the headband that symbolized that he was one of Naruto's personal assistants, well, in war at least. Sasuke and Gaara usually fought along side Naruto in major battles, but recently, Naruto had to deal with more and more problems concerning Chuunin exams. Apparently, there was a spy working under an unknown force, and had been using sabotaging everybody's chances on getting through the exams.

"Cross that Sasuke, you two are nothing alike, except for the marrying problem. She's like your opposite in every way, you're inconsiderate and selfish, she's kind and polite……" Gaara chuckled cruelly as they walked in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

At sunrise the next day, Gaara, Temari, Lee, Sasuke, and Hinata's cousin, Neji, were all lined up to go. Gaara and Neji had nearly ripped each other's limbs out; Temari had been involved in the fight, and was injured. Lee was acting more freaky than usual, and everybody had taken a hit at the furry brow freak. Sasuke, being the self-centered person he was, had to tell Lee that Kyra, his soon-to-be wife, had been blackmailed to date him, and this resulted in a huge fight. Lee got pummeled to pudding, like he always does.

When Hinata arrived with a map, she found the site, bloody and the people still in a heated battle. Torn with despair, she quickly found the most reasonable person to talk with: Sasuke. Not that he wanted to talk to her.

"We're not going to make it to the village if you all keep fighting, is there a peaceful solution?" Sasuke stared at her incredulously.

"Let's see. Neji and Gaara are fighting over Temari, everybody's killing Lee, Lee wants to strangle me, and Temari has a twisted ankle. You want to try?" Sasuke looked over at Hinata, who had a worried face.

Temari suddenly stood up and yelled at Gaara to get up.

"Gaara, you better listen up! I can marry whoever I want, and you need to get a grip! My god, I'm surprised Tenten even looked in your direction!" Temari flipped her hair and sat down again.

Neji and Gaara shrugged and muttered under their breaths, "Women…. Go figure." Now where would this lead to but more fighting? Temari started yelling at her brother and husband. Lee defended the lady, and got knocked out, for the third time, and Sasuke flipped out when somebody called him a wimp for not standing up for men's rights.

Three hours later, nobody had taken a step towards their destination, and Hinata had burst into tears more than once. Neji could care less about his weak cousin, Gaara hardly knew the girl, and Temari was too caught up in trying to not get murdered by her husband. Lee was unconscious, again. So, the audience watching people try to kill each other was made up of Sasuke and Hinata.

Eight hours later, Lee had gotten into the fight again, and Gaara had been knocked out by Neji, Temari needed to be sent to the ER, and Sasuke was laughing his head off. When he turned around though, he saw a huddled up figure beside the tree. Hinata was curled up under a tree, trying not to think about how she had failed.

"Hinata-chan…." Sasuke glanced nervously around, making sure nobody could see him make his way over to the girl.

She tried to curl up tighter but it wasn't possible. "What? We can't go. Hokage-sama's going to be angry with me, this was my one chance to prove that I could be a successful guide, and I blew it. It was my fault. My entire fault, I didn't know Neji-san and Gaara-san would try to attack each other. Do you suppose that I'll be fired, or worse, Gaara-san, Neji-san, and Hokage-same hate me forever?" she fell into another round of quiets sobs as Sasuke backed away.

"Emotional….." He hadn't been emotional since the day his parents had died, and he wasn't about to change it. "So what? Naruto can never hate anybody, except for me…" He sneered and tried to concentrate on the fighting.

"But then again, what if he does get mad at Hinata…. Or me? He has full power over my job, and I was supposed to help…." Sasuke couldn't afford for his reputation to be smeared, or let Naruto rub it in his face.

He slowly walked over to where Neji and Temari were biting and attacking each other, cursing under his breath. "Lee, is that Sakura heading this way? Man, I think she's mad…." Lee's eyes opened wide, and Neji twisted away from his wife's grasp.

Before Sakura married Naruto, and before Naruto had become hokage, Sakura had been traveling around the world with Temari, training to become a shinobi too. After she arrived back at Konoha, she studied as a teacher, and before long, she married Naruto.

Surprise, surprise. Conclusion: She had become very violent.

At a slow and unsteady pace, the group took about three days to get to the Fire Village, which should've only taken them about eight hours, but due to the arguing, injuries, and occasional broken bones; it took them a full 36 hours. Hinata was taking it hard, and every night everybody would have to hear her cry herself to sleep.

"Hinata-chan, Gaara-san, Neji-san, Sasuke-san, Temari-chan! Hello!" The hokage and Sakura greeted them warmly at the entrance to the Fire Village. Hinata immediately began bursting out crying in Sakura's arms, while Neji and Temari got into another fist-fight. Gaara came dragging a ¾ dead Lee, who kept bawling his eyes out. He got even more emotional when he saw Sakura staring at him.

The only person in the group who wasn't acting like a half-wit was Sasuke. Naruto pointed at Lee and started howling his head off in laughter at him. Sakura glared at him, and he immediately shut up.

"Hinata-chan, are you…..are you okay?" Sakura asked uncomfortably.

Hinata shook her head and sat down on a bench, and started explaining the whole journey. The whole thing was her fault, in other words.

Sakura and Temari made a circle around Hinata, and they started talking. Well, technically speaking, Sakura and Temari started giving her advice as Hinata tried to stop hiccupping.

Lee and Neji were taken to the nearest hospital after inspection, so that left Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. Naruto had finally grown out his ramen fantasy, and was now obsessed with mangos.

"Hey, you guys, wanna try a mango, cuz, I have one right in my jacket, or maybe…." Naruto dug into his jacket pocket, "Oh yeah, I've got two left. I finished three off on the way here. Man, they keep getting better! Last year, they had these really flashy orange ones that I bought three boxes of, and they were really sweet, but really small, so they didn't last long except for maybe a few days, so we had to go back and get the big ones that taste all right, and are really cheap. So, this year, they harvested the best mangos yet, because they're really tasty, and plus, they're fairly cheap, want some?" Sasuke grabbed the two mangos and smashed them into Naruto's face.

"I think you look better with mango on your face. Try it more often." Gaara took a little piece off of Naruto's nose and tasted it. "Not bad."

Naruto yelled over to Gaara, "Yeah, well, at least I didn't have to pay somebody to get married to them!" At this, Gaara turned pale and Sasuke had to hold Naruto and Gaara back from breaking each other's necks.

"Dopes! Can you act civil once in a while!" Sasuke got kicked in the shin.

"Why don't you just keep standing there and act like a wuss, it's not like anybody's going to notice!" Naruto hollered. Sasuke let go of the two, and lunged at Naruto, punching and kicking him like a maniac.

"Oh my lord." Temari pointed at the three guys, rolling around in the ground, punching and kicking each other violently. Sakura sighed and started screaming at her husband.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You get your butt over here, or you can have your butt stripped off, and hung over here, and the rest of your body can be sent to the hospital! The other two guys! Don't make me get violent with you!" Naruto trudged over to his wife with his tale between his legs.

Sasuke smirked and stood up, wiping the dirt off his pants. He saw Hinata staring at him with wide, worried eyes, and suddenly he felt guilty.

"What's up Uchiha?" Gaara pounded Sasuke on his back, hard. "You haven't talked much since that fight. Wait, do you like Sakura?" Sasuke blocked out Gaara for the next two hours, until he couldn't take it, and told him that he had just received news that Tenten was in labor.

Naruto sat down beside Sasuke at the table with some mangos in his hands. "Sasuke, want some mangos? I changed the brand, so now the mangos are a whole lot bigger, but on the down side, they cost a little more. Plus, they have this tangy taste to them, like the pineapples you can eat, but it's still sweet enough so that….."

Sasuke cut in quickly before Naruto would get far and yelled to an imaginary person, "Sakura-chan! Uh….why do you look so angry? Naruto, why does your wife have a mango in her hand?" When Naruto turned around, he quietly ran off before Naruto could figure out nobody was behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

After Sasuke ran off, Naruto and Sakura were summoned to the meeting room. Why? Their son had been sabotaged, and was in an extreme condition.

Naruto sat in the front of the room, with his hands clasped together, and an expression that wasn't much like him. Sakura sat along side her husband with a distressed face. Their only son, Uzumaki Ryuu, had been injured in the second phase of the Chuunin test while they were heading to the tower with the Heaven and Earth scrolls.

"Hokage-sama, Ryuu is currently under some sort of paralyzing jutsu, and his energy has disappeared. No evidence of any violent contact, but we're pretty sure it's sabotage. His two other teammates have been found injured and with memory loss of the whole situation." A sensei reported. Gaara, Lee, and Sasuke stood in the doorway, listening to the whole conversation silently.

Naruto stood up slowly, with Sakura following, said a quick thank you, and walked out the meeting room. The other three followed them out the door.

Sakura walked off to find "somebody," while the guys stood around, waiting for Naruto to react to the situation.

Sakura rushed off to find Hinata, when she stumbled across Ino and Shikamaru. Hinata was following them, laughing and chatting happily.

"Hinata, Ino, get over here!" She completely ignored Shikamaru as she told the other two ladies about her problem. Ino nodded her head as if she understood, and Hinata gave her a sympathetic look.

The three made their way back to the meeting room where there would be some peace and quiet to cover everything. When they opened the door though, somebody was inside. Hinata took a step back, but Ino quickly grabbed her collar and puller her forward again.

The three of them rushed in at the same time, and kicked the stranger where it hurt, and something unexpected happened.

"What was that for! OW!" Naruto bounced up and down, trying to relieve the pain in that "spot." He was holding three mangoes, and looking over documents. Unluckily, his shadow, and those mangoes, was deceiving.

Sasuke and Lee watched as Naruto began getting emotional with a tree, as he started banging on it. "Dope." Sasuke muttered irritably.

"You can say that again." Lee sighed and shook his head. That was why Sasuke never wanted to have a wife or children; he would end up like Naruto. A maniac, obsessed over mangoes, and somebody who would always be known as the hyperactive knucklehead idiot of Konoha.

He soon got bored of the idiot, and walked off. Sasuke stuck his hands into his jean's pocket and ambled over to a water fountain.

Just then, he saw Shikamaru heading down the path towards them. "Yo, Uchiha, what's up?" He waved and yelled over to him with no feeling.

"Nothing. How was the honeymoon?" Shikamaru snorted and started talking about how horrible it was.

"Ino is like a jar of overdue milk, overdue for three years, but it looks all right on the outside, and then you drink her, and then you throw up. Does that give you a picture?" Sasuke groaned. Ino was like that, and he hated milk, whether it was fresh or not. In fact, every time he saw milk, he had a sensation of puking.

Sasuke shrugged and looked over at the girls standing by the corner. Somehow, he felt different every time he looked at them, just what was different about seeing Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Hinata?

Shikamaru gaped when he turned back around. "You like Temari?" Sasuke trampled Shikamaru's foot.

"What gave you that idea?" Sasuke glared and turned back to stare at the girls, but catching himself before his gaze reached Temari. He turned back to see Shikamaru still staring wide-eyes at him.

Sasuke blushed angrily, and tried to hide his embarrassment. "Why am I acting like this? Why do I keep looking at those girls?" Shikamaru backed off, and ran away as Sasuke thought about it.

Shikamaru arrived at the meeting building, and saw Naruto and Gaara leaning against the structure talking. He rushed over and started talking about Sasuke.

"Does Sasuke seen a little strange to you?" Gaara was asking Naruto casually.

"I figured it out, it's because he likes Temari! I have proof! When I asked him if he liked her, he started blushing like mad, and he got angry at me. Is that enough proof?" Shikamaru burst out.

"What! First, it's Neji, that son of a bitch, and now it's Sasuke! Who's it going to be next, Lee!" Gaara flipped out even more, but before that, Naruto knocked him out and told a few of the passing people to take him to room and get him locked in there until he was feeling "better."

Naruto smiled thoughtfully. "Sasuke-san likes Temari? Well, he's defiantly not going to say anything, so let's just forever them together. Together forever, and out of my mango-filled life!" His smiled grew wider as he told Shikamaru to set Sasuke and Temari on a blind date.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino had begun to notice something wrong with Sasuke as well. He was talking less and less, becoming a lot more unnoticeable, and he trained 24/7. Sakura and Ino had also noticed that Naruto and Shikamaru had been very busy with Temari.

"Temari-san, what are you doing?" Sakura approached her with curiosity. Temari said nothing, and didn't even try to turn around to look at the two girls.

"What are they doing here? They shouldn't be here… This'll ruin everything, and Ino, I know, will flip out if she finds out I'm going to date Sasuke. How do I get them out!" Temari's eyes flicked back and forth from the two girls to the door.

"Why is she all dressed up?" Ino wondered. Sakura put her hand on Temari's shoulder.

"We're always here for you, so you can tell us whatever you want, and we'll never tell anybody. Is Sasuke, actually interested in you?" Temari swerved around slowly to face Sakura, and opened her mouth to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, somebody had a few questions on Neji and Temari. I'm sorry, because I haven't made it quite clear. Neji and Temari filed a divorce, and then Temari's with Sasuke. I'm sorry, again; because yeah, I didn't add it to chapter three, forgive me!

"Remember how my brother was treating Neji-san, and how he was treating me? Well, Neji and Gaara started having this really huge argument over who-cares, and Gaara forced me to divorce him, and Neji was completely enraged, so he's been gone ever since. I'm divorced, Neji is somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and Gaara's celebrating like it's the Fourth of July!" Temari breathed heavily.

Sakura and Ino looked confused. Temari continued anyway. "So, then after Neji left, Shikamaru comes out of nowhere to tell me that Sasuke likes me, and he gives me all this proof, and I don't know what to do! I could go on a date with him, and let him down gently. Or I could tell him straight out that I don't want to date him, or I could date him and figure out what to do next." Sakura and Ino gaped.

"Go out, defiantly. If he likes you, you don't know how lucky you are." Ino immediately said. If Shikamaru said it, it must be real. And anyhow, Sasuke had never shown any emotion, and Temari was going to be so beyond lucky to get to date the Uchiha prodigy anyway.

Temari applied some mascara and eyeliner. "That's the problem. If I date him and I hate it, what do I say? I can't just tell him I need to move on…. And if I do like him, what'll I tell Neji?" She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Sakura, any suggestions?" Sakura looked dazed and yet, a little happy.

"If Sasuke really likes you, you should really take the chance. Then you could marry him, have kids, so on." Sakura lectured Temari.

Temari gasped, "What! Have kids, yeah right! Neji-san and Gaara would team up together to kill Sasuke and me!" Temari put a sky blue blouse in front of her, then a white silk one. "Which shirt matches this outfit?"

She held up a filmy, green-blue skirt that got thicker the higher it went up to her waist and a bandana of the same color.

"White." Ino and Sakura said at the same time. Sakura flopped down on Temari's bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about her lifelong dream of Sasuke, once again.

Temari changed in her closet as Sakura and Ino discussed. "Can you believe it? Sasuke and Temari; I have never pictured them as a couple at all!" Ino whispered to Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "I wonder how Temari's going to feel if Sasuke likes her, really." Ino flopped down beside Sakura and waited for Temari to come out.

"Hey, where's Sasuke anyway?" Ino rushed out the room, right before Temari finished dressing. Sakura glanced around the room, and ran after Ino. When Temari stepped out of her changing room, she was all alone. Not that it mattered to her. Unhappy and depressed, she flopped down on her bed and thought about Gaara, and how he would take it.

"Maybe I could just go on back to trying to become a better shinobi…." Temari nodded her head, and then shook it. She had no idea on what to do.

Naruto had crept up behind Sasuke as he was training. "Sasuke-san! You have a date with Temari today!" Naruto shouted happily.

"What?" The Uchiha asked again. He was sweating and he didn't have breakfast or lunch, so he couldn't hear anything but the grumbling of his stomach. . Naruto repeated what he had just said.

"Shikamaru!"" Sasuke immediately knew what he had done. Not only was he humiliated to have to date Temari, but also, he knew that if Gaara found out they were actually dating, he would turn out exactly like Neji. Plus, he had no time for relationships, or for Temari, Naruto, and the rest of the half wits.

Naruto and Shikamaru had arrived and dressed Sasuke up in a tux. Sasuke tore it off and put on black shorts and a white t-shirt. "You sick bastard! I hardly know Temari!" Sasuke roared at Shikamaru.

"Chill out! I know how much you like her, so I hooked you up. You're meeting her over at the ramen place, and then you guys can come over to my house to make out." Shikamaru grinned evilly.

Sasuke punched him into a pile of crap. "Is that all you can think about Shikamaru! Making out?" Shikamaru laughed hysterically and shook his head.

"Nope, there are lots of other things, like having-" Naruto jumped on Shikamaru's mouth. Naruto sighed thankfully as Shikamaru finally shut up.

"I think spending time with Ino has poisoned his mind." Naruto nodded in agreement as Sasuke spoke. "Neji and Gaara are going to kill me, and just to add on, I HAVE NO TIME FOR RELATIONSHIPS! My god, Temari's going to kill me. Does she even know me?" Naruto rolled his eyes and dragged Sasuke out the door to the ramen joint.

When they reached the ramen joint, Naruto pushed Sasuke in and held the door in place so he couldn't get out. Three minutes later, Temari arrived, and as Naruto let her in, Sasuke pushed out and landed on top of Temari.

When Temari had walked out of her apartment, she had been followed by Hinata. "Temari-chan, where are you going?" Hinata smiled.

"Hinata, nice to see you. Just, on a little meeting. Do you want to come along? It's going to be easier this way." Temari smiled back, nervously, as she thought about dumping Sasuke, or better, just letting Gaara take care of it, well, if he was there.

Hinata nodded and walked along side her. They reached the ramen joint where they saw Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was pushing the door so Sasuke couldn't get out, but Sasuke was winning, and the door was opening a little.

Hinata stood behind Temari, and when Sasuke collapsed on Temari, everybody was stacked on top of her. She managed to squeak out that she was losing consciousness, but other than that, nobody heard.

Sasuke stood up and helped his "date" up. Then, he saw Hinata. "Is she breathing?" Sasuke asked. He was actually wanting to say, "An I going to be blamed for this?"

Naruto put his hand under her nose and nodded. "I think she just blacked out… So, what now?" Suddenly, Gaara appeared out of nowhere, and saw Sasuke standing next to his sister.

Gaara started getting overprotective over his sister, Sasuke defended himself, and Hinata woke up.

"What's going on? Naruto, Hokage-sama?" Naruto was leaning over Hinata and he quietly told her to get away while the violence hadn't started.

Sasuke and Gaara started getting hands-on with each other, which in very simple terms means, they beat each other up. Temari kicked off her shoes and stepped in.

"You have to get your sister involved Gaara?" Sasuke asked mockingly, as he panted.

"Yeah, well, she's your girlfriend now too!" Sasuke smirked and dodged another punch. He had no idea what was up with the whole subject, and he chose to ignore it. He would deal with the dating matter after Gaara had cooled down.

When Hinata heard Gaara say that Temari was Sasuke's girlfriend, she choked and started coughing. Not only was she surprised, she wanted to start laughing. From her childhood, she had known Sasuke as the cruel heartless guy that Sakura and Ino fought over. Of course, she had been trying to motivate herself into telling Naruto about her love for him, but even a moron could figure out the childish crush that went on between the two and Sasuke. "Even a dead moron." Inner Hinata laughed.

Naruto stared at Hinata fidgeting as she looked at Temari and Sasuke. "Was it possible?" He hadn't figured out that Hinata had liked him before, when they were little, but he felt pretty confident that something was going on between Sasuke and Hinata. Once again, he was wrong about what Hinata was fidgeting about.

"Hinata-chan, would you like some ramen?" Naruto asked politely, trying to take her focus away from the three people that were still arguing.

"Thanks Naruto-san, Hokage-sama, I'll pay the bill…." Her gaze wandered from the ramen joint's door back to the fighting, and back to Naruto as they entered the air conditioned room.


End file.
